


Movie Night

by Another_Starlight



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dorks in Love, Hinata getting wrecked, Kageyama and Yamaguchi are evil lers, M/M, Tickling, because there needs to be more karasuno first year bonding, first year bonding, like usual, poor hinata, tagged higher because I'm paranoid and swear-words, ticklish hinata, tsukishima is a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 03:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10454031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Another_Starlight/pseuds/Another_Starlight
Summary: Yamaguchi, Hinata, Kageyama and Tsukishima have a movie-night. Much to Hinatas displeasure his boyfriend gets bored rather quickly and the Setter finds in his lover a new way of entertainment. It doesn't get any better for Hinata when Yamaguchi and Tsukishima start to join in on the fun





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Haikyuu! fanfic.  
> The manga/anime and all the characters doesn't belong to me.
> 
> A/N: Okay so I thought that we all need more Karasuno First-year Bonding and this is what came out of it lol. 
> 
> Warning: this fanfic contains much of fluff and tickling

“Ugh, I watched this move like seven times already.”

“Shut up.” came the two-chore answer from Kageyama and Hinata who were sitting next to Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi snickered but a warning tweak in the side from his boyfriend and the green haired teen was silent but still with a small grin on his face.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes.

Why did he let these idiots in his house again? Ah yes it had been Yamaguchis and Hinatas idea to meet and watch some movies together. “We first-years have to stick together.”, was what the annoying little middle blocker has said before discussing with Yama where they should go.  
Yachi had canceled, she and Shimizu had already made plans but the girl promised that she would definitely come next time.

The four Karasuno first-years were all sitting on the couch at Tsukishimas, watching some sifi-movies. It had been Yamaguchis and Hinatas idea for them to come and do something together and Kageyama and Tsukishima who just couldn't turn their cute boyfriends down tagged along but not without some demurring (Kageyama) and some comments on how cliche a movie-night would be (Tsukishima).

In the end they all went to Tsukishimas house on a Saturday evening, his family was out visiting some relatives, so the four first-years made themselves comfortable with some snacks and soda and let the first movie start playing.

At some point a certain raven-head got bored in the middle of their second movie, Star Wars II if he wasn't mistaking, and started playing with Hinatas short orange hair. The teen in his lap scrunched his shoulders up whenever Kageyamas fingertips teasingly brushed along the sensitive nape of his neck.

The couch in the living room wasn't small or anything but three tall teenagers did take in a lot of space which left Hinata sitting in Kageyamas lap where he had made himself comfortable but now squirmed as his bored lover started messing with him.

Kageyama smirked as he saw Hinata trying not to break out in giggles and disturb the others from watching. But Kageyama who had found a better source of entertainment didn't let up and now tickled with soft touches Hinatas neck and ears. The small orange haired teen was shaking with suppressed giggles and when Kageyama bend forward to press light kisses along his neck Hinata reached behind himself in attempt to press Kageyamas face away from him but that was exactly what the Setter has waited for. Not wasting a single second Kageyama let his hand slip under his lovers shirt and gave his unprotected side a quick tickle. Hinata couldn't help to let out a little squeal and jumped in Kageyamas lap, only to fall over to the side. Yamaguchi who sat in the middle of the couch widened his eyes in surprise when he suddenly had a lap full of a brightly laughing and protesting Hinata and Tsukishima quirked an eyebrow at the smaller boy.

“Nohoho no ticklihing! Ahaha Kageyahahmama stohahap it you ahahass!”

Hinata squirmed and kicked hard when his boyfriend tried to trap his legs in his strong arms only took in more place until he was laying completely sprawled out on his friends laps. Kageyama only grinned and started digging his fingers in Hinatas way too sensitive tights, sometimes letting a hand slip under his knee and flutter his fingertips there. The smaller teen trashed around like a fish out of water and Yamaguchi leaned back a bit to not get hit by Hinatas elbow but chuckled at the couple.

Tsukishima was not as amused as Yamaguchi as he caught Hinatas flailing arms after nearly getting his glasses hit off by the violently twisting teen in his lap and he holds them over Hinatas head so they wouldn't do any further damage.

“L-let me gohoho stupid Tsukihishimaa-AHAHA NOHOHOHOOO!”

Both Tsukishima and Kageyama raised and eyebrow at the high-pitched scream Hinata let out and the following hysterical cackling and looked over to Yamaguchi who sat with an innocent smile between them, his fingers buried under Hinatas shirt and digging into his ribs.

“Tsukki was holding him in place rather nicely so I thought it was okay to join in.” Yamaguchi smiled sweetly as he started tickling Hinatas tummy which made the teen scream again in laughter and Kageyama only shrugged his shoulders before he went with an evil smirk back on tickling Hinatas socked feet.

Hinata was laughing so much he fought he would die. How mean could his teammates be to gang up on him like that? Just as the cackling teen thought it couldn't be worse with two pairs of hands tickling the snot out of him Tsukishima that dick joined in with his free hand and Hinata was crying.

Tears of laughter rolled down his pink flushed checks and he could barely make out Tsukishimas smirk with which the taller teen looked down while he dug his skilled long fingers in Hinatas vulnerable armpits.

“Stoahahahp ihihit! I-I'hmhm older thahahn you all! Dohohn't you nohoho how to re-rehesepct yohohur ehledeers?” cried the small teen out but his next sentence of protests got swallowed in a peal of high-pitched giggles when Tsukishima let his fingers wander higher and covered Hinatas neck in teasing feather-light touches.

“Maybe you're the eldest but you're also the dumbest and smallest of us.” answered Tsukishima with a smirk.

“Sorry Hinata but I don't think you're in the position to say things like that.” added Yamaguchi before dipping a finger in the middle blockers bellybutton and wiggled it here. He had pushed Hinatas shirt up so he could get better assess on Hinatas upper body and showered it in light tickles. Yamaguchi was evil, always switching places after a few seconds so Hinata could only guess where the next attack would land and changing from slow to fast tickles not giving the teen a chance to get used to the touch.

“AHAHAHAHA YAMA YOUHUHU TR-TRAIHIHIHITOOOR! AHAHAH PLEHEHASE STOAHAHAAAP!”

Hinata was going crazy under the ruthless tickle-attack of his friends. He twisted and screamed, bucking every time one of his teammate found a rather sensitive spot on him and they were so evil to tell the other.

“Wow Hinata you have really ticklish hips.” was one comment from Yamaguchi and the next thing what happened was that Tsukishima and Kageyama these mean idiots encouraged Yama into testing how much Hinata could arch his body when they would squeeze his hipbones.

Only when Hinatas voice started cracking and his laugh changed into tired giggles with some hiccups in between the other decided to give him a break and slowed down with the tickling.

In the end the Hinata didn't move an inch and just laying panting on his teammates, too tired to even care about the amused grins the three teens that looked down on him gave him.

“You are all evil.” said Hinata with hoarse voice which earned him a grin from Kageyama, a small chuckle from Yamaguchi and a smirk from Tsukishima who surprisingly didn't protest the rest of the movie-night with Hinata using his lap as a pillow.

It seemed like movie-nights weren't that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or constructive critic if you like :)


End file.
